1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose support, and more particularly, a HOSE LANDING SYSTEM KIT RVS AND THE LIKE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for recreational vehicle hose supports have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,242, Published/Issued on Apr. 4, 1978, to Smith teaches an omnidirectional sewer hose support comprised of a multiplicity of interconnected arches of planar form adapted to be deflected from an adjacently related stored condition and into an angular relationship and upstanding condition extended in a zig-zag formation to transversely underlie the hose for its support and by engaging in the reinforcement configuration of the hose to prevent shifting thereof.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,978, Published/Issued on Oct. 21, 1980, to Rand teaches a support for a flexible sewer hose attached to an RV. The support has at least two elongate, semi-circular sections which are relatively slidable to adjust the length of the support. Fastening means lock the sections once adjusted. The support is secured to the hose by flexible ties or securement means attachable to the hose.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,939, Published/Issued on Mar. 6, 1990, to Horn teaches identical metal trough sections adapted for twist-lock attachment end to end. The twist-lock arrangement is built into the trough sections. No separate fasteners are required. The attached trough sections produce a half-round elongated member. The elongated member is useful for supporting and protecting expandible flexible sewer hose of the type normally used on motor homes and trailers for emptying holding tanks. After use, the elongated support member can be dissassembled back into the smaller trough sections for storage.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,455, Published/Issued on Jul. 11, 1995, to Seely teaches a recreational vehicle sewer hose containment assembly comprising a plurality of rigid linear tubes telescopically mated to define a housing, with the housing adapted for receiving a sewer hose of a recreational vehicle therein and with the housing contractible in a stowed configuration and extendable in an operable configuration; an adjustment mechanism coupled to the housing for fixedly setting the telescopic extension and alignment of the tubes thereof; and a coupling mechanism coupleable to the housing and coupleable with a recipient surface therebelow for placing the housing in a stationary operable configuration.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,596, Published/Issued on Sep. 16, 2003, to Caine, et al. teaches a collapsible support is provided for a flexible RV sewer hose which includes in the preferred form, a plurality of pairs of identical arches. The height of each arch pair is different from the preceding arch pair to allow a sewer hose placed therein to properly flow by gravitational forces from the RV to a septic system. The arches of the support are hinged along the side so that each arch will cradle the sewage hose at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the sewer hose.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,462, Published/Issued on Sep. 7, 2004, to Bland teaches a RV sewage line stabilizing device is used to secure an elbow fitting, affixed to the end of an RV sewer hose, in place in a sewer receptacle. A bottom plate has a U-shaped collar formed in one end, and an open, three-sided box formed on the other end. The RV sewage line stabilizing device lays generally flat in close proximity to the ground, with the U-shaped collar fitting around the vertically extending portion of the elbow fitting. The U-shaped collar may rest on top of a flange formed around the elbow fitting, or a retaining strap may be secured over the horizontally extending portion of the elbow fitting to hold the elbow fitting down and in place. The open, three-sided box holds a brick, or other weights, in place to provide weight to secure and stabilize the elbow fitting, keeping the sewer hose in place.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,028, Published/Issued on Sep. 16, 2008, to Angel, et al. teaches a sewer hose support handle provides for easy storage and manual transport of a standard foldable sewer hose support as are popular among recreational vehicle owners. The flexible handle is formed from plastic and includes a biased longitudinal member having parallel ends. Each of the handle ends includes a flange which can be positioned below the terminal sections of the sewer hose support. A grip affixed to the longitudinal member allows the combination sewer hose support and handle to be easily lifted and carried.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for hose supports for RVs have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.